


compromises

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: sicheng wants jaehyun, but he takes what he can get.





	compromises

**Author's Note:**

> an excerpt from [this storyline](http://mouthbites.tumblr.com/post/149284441468/yujaewin-notfic)
> 
> tl;dr sicheng is in love with jaehyun but hooks up with yuta who hooks up(?) with jaehyun

after sicheng finds out about them, he wonders how he didn’t see it earlier. 

the dorm is small and privacy has always been limited, but suddenly he keeps spotting signs. keeps stumbling over little moments, light and fleeting and not intended for other eyes.

one morning he shuffles into their shared kitchen, socked feet quiet over the floor, rubbing his eyes and not really in a state of paying attention to his surroundings, but stops in his tracks at the sight of two backs at the counter - jaehyun and yuta, turned away from him, pressed together. they’re not even doing anything, nothing that would be weird if it was anyone else walking in on them, but sicheng sees it - sees what soaks the air between them.

joined hip to hip, apparently making something together (or more like jaehyun making and yuta “helping”). yuta’s left hand rests on jaehyun’s right shoulder. they’re talking between themselves, softly, privately, too quiet for sicheng to hear about what. he stands like frozen, watching them. yuta turns his head and leans in towards jaehyun’s neck, mumbles something in his ear, and sicheng sees the sweetness of his little grin. 

without making a sound, sicheng turns and sneaks back to his room, deciding he doesn’t need breakfast today.

in the evening yuta knocks on sicheng’s door, coming in to flop down next to him on the bed where he’s sitting cross-legged with his laptop. 

“what a fucking day,” yuta groans and starts telling sicheng about it. sicheng keeps scrolling and doesn’t really listen, just humming now and again when the story appears to call for it. yuta doesn’t seem to notice any lack of attention, or if he does notice he doesn’t show any signs of minding. when he’s done he’s quiet for a moment, then shifts a little closer and rests his head against sicheng’s shoulder.

“let’s watch a movie or something,” he says. “something where you don’t have to think.”

sicheng’s hand stills on the mousepad. he’s got nothing better to do, and he’s pretty bored.

“where’s jaehyun?” he asks.

“at the library, i think,” yuta says. “why?”

sicheng shrugs. 

they agree on something to watch and set up sicheng’s laptop on his chair, sprawling out next to each other on the bed.

sicheng is aware that he’s not doing a great job of hiding his bad mood. even when he tries to concentrate, his eyes glaze over and other scenes start playing in front of them. it starts with the display from this morning, and then strays into other images. things he has seen, and things he hasn’t. things that may or may not be taking place behind closed doors, when nobody’s watching.

yuta looks at him sometimes, eyes leaving the screen to rest on him for a couple of seconds. sicheng ignores him, sighs and tries to pay attention to the movie.

halfway through it yuta turns to him and extends a finger, poking it into sicheng’s thigh. sicheng can’t stop the quick glare before it’s already sent.

yuta laughs, without much amusement. “what’s wrong with you today?” he asks, half concerned and half annoyed.

sicheng shrugs again. yuta shifts closer and leans in towards sicheng’s cheek, grinning.

“can you think of any way i could make you feel better?” he purrs sweetly, voice laced with sarcasm and mischief.

sicheng rolls his eyes and shifts away from him, reclaiming some personal space.

yuta straightens up again and looks at him. “okay,” he says, shrugging, turning back to the laptop screen.

it takes more than that to piss him off, but for a second sicheng feels bad. then he thinks about sweet words mumbled into someone’s ear and his lips purse tightly.

the urge to seek comfort, for someone to lick your wounds, someone to drown in and make you forget all your shit swells in him, itches, and he hates how the only person he has and wants to turn to is the same person he wants to punch in the face.

he shoots up suddenly, gets to his knees and grabs yuta by his shoulders, pushing him down. yuta laughs, somewhat startled, but lets himself be manhandled, immediately shifting around so he’s on his back and his head is towards the headboard. sicheng climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and grabbing yuta’s wrists, pinning them down into the mattress.

“what got into you?” yuta asks, grinning and seeming not to mind one bit.

sicheng doesn’t answer, just leans down and kisses him.

for some reason it feels better having yuta beneath him. he’s good at this, knows how to move and where to touch. knows how to draw out gasps and small noises. yuta frees one of his hands to thread his fingers through sicheng’s hair when sicheng’s lips move over his jaw. he laughs his quiet, breathy laugh, the way he does when sicheng finds sensitive places. his adam’s apple jerks against sicheng’s lips. 

feels better, making yuta squirm, making yuta want him.

suddenly sicheng sits up and wrings his t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. he pulls at the hem of yuta’s shirt to make him lift his back, wiggling, and let sicheng pull that off as well, leaving it to join his own somewhere on the floor. yuta’s head comes out of the neckline, hair a bit messy, eyes shining and dark. sicheng feels something curl in his stomach.

he shifts back and latches onto yuta’s neck, high up where it’s hard to hide. nips the thin skin with his teeth, not hard but enough to leave marks, licking over the spot and sucking it into his mouth. yuta strokes over his shoulders and up into his hair, giggling and letting out little manly squeaks when sicheng’s teeth are too sharp, but let’s him keep going until the hickey is sure to be fat and dark in the morning. impossible to miss. 

he leans back then, hands light on yuta’s naked stomach, looking down at him. yuta looks back up at him, with a red blotch on his neck and a confused smile, bright but soft, and for a moment sicheng isn’t sure what hurts more - the thought of jaehyun with yuta, or the thought of yuta with jaehyun.

soon yuta shifts impatiently underneath him to make him keep going. he reaches up and runs his hand light over the side of sicheng’s neck. 

sicheng slides down next to him and lets yuta’s mouth find his again.


End file.
